RampantDesires
by Yuki Kiryuu
Summary: AU! Where Eren is just a punk ass teenager who liked to be rebellious and mess up the town and Rivaille is a cop who's assigned to arrest him, but can't find the will to do it to him once he learns Eren's backstory and tried helping Eren have a better outlook on the world and become a police officer like Rivaille and fluffy/smutty stuff. Feels. Dedicated to levi-rivaille
1. First Encounter

It started just like any other day for Rivaille. He got up an stretched, _'Damn. its only 6 in the morning.'_ He slowly removed himself from his bed, yawning and scratching his head. This was going to be a long day he could feel it.

Eren woke up after a start, not knowing where he was for a second. 'Shit, I had way too much fun last night.' He thought looking at the two whore's next to him. "Get the fuck up!" He screamed, they were great besides them being men, Great lays as usuall. he through money at them, and them out the door and started to get ready for another day of work. He had some deals to do, and wanted to start early.

Rivaille got in his car and made his way to town, to get his shift started of looking for juvenile delinquents and get them on the right track. "I hate my job." He said aloud to himself. Just as he was about to go to another part of the town, when he spotted the stupid brat he was supposed to bring in. The boy made more trouble than half the thugs he brought in recently.

_'Fuck me time to go to work.'_ He said growling to himself. "Oi shitty brat come here." He said guesturing Eren to come to him.

_'Fucks sake.'_ He sneered to himself. "What the hell do you want pig." He sneered staring him, making Rivaille's grey eyes smolder. "I need to speak with you." He growled under his breath. This kid was gonna make it hard.

"Only if you can catch me, pig!" Eren exclaimed before tearing off down the street. "Oi, you shitty fucking brat!" He screamed, taking off after Eren.

The suspect was very fast with his escape, but not fast enough because Rivaille got a hold of him, pinned him down on his stomach, and got the cuffs snapped around his wrists. Rivaille pulled the suspect onto his feet. He was content in keeping an eye on one Eren Jaeger.

He pinned him against the wall, holding Eren's handcuffed arms with one hand above his head. "You gave me quite a workout, fucking brat." He sneered. "Not bad fucking pig." Eren panted. Rivaille leaned in closer, keeping hiis grip on his handcuffed hands and whispered in his ear so seductive it made Eren shiver. "I'm gonna show you why you should always behave with cops." He said as he bit Eren's earlobe.

"Spread em." He told Eren. He began slowly moving his hands down every inch of Eren's body.

"What he fuck." Eren began to say struggling against his hold. "Fucking relax. I'm gonna make you feel really good." He purred, sliding his hand up Eren's shirt rubbing his finger lightly over his nipple, making the young teen shudder, a faint moan escaping his mouth.

Rivaille continuded, moving the boys face to place a hot and forceful kiss on his lips, running his tongue over Eren's lower lip, gaining access to caress his tongue.

Eren was getting hot now, he could feel it starting to slowly erupt from the pit of his stomache.

Rivaille ran his hands down to palm the boys rising erection, grasping his member . Hearing the boy gasp and release a loud moan. As Rivaille started to rub his hard cock, Eren suddenly said, "Someone might see us."

Rivaille said, "Shut the hell up brat." He began kissing Eren again and more aggressively.

"Nobody will bother us here. Seriously who would? They wouldn't bother a cop doing his job." He growled seductively in his ear. Rivaille gripped Eren's bulge causing the younger boy to moan into his partners lips. "Jesus Christ." He breathed, Rivaille suddenly pushed Eren away.

"Get on your knees, brat" He commanded, Eren obeyed as the older man undid his pants. Eren could feel his heart pounding out of his chest, '_Was this really happening?' _Eren thought ot himself as Rivaille pulled Eren's head closer to his throbbing cock. Eren licked his lips and glanced up Rivaille who was awaiting eagerly, Eren's hands were shaking as he took the throbbing erection in his hand and moved his face closer. He slowly licked the tip of the erection,Rivaille pushed himself deeper into Eren's mouth. Rivaille's moans drove Eren to go slower and longer, he could feel Rivaille quiver inside his mouth. "Jesus Eren." he moaned.

Eren took out his own erection and began touching himself as well. But it wasn't long before he felt his climax. Rivaille moaned but before he could finish he fell apart in Eren's mouth. Rivaille moaned loudly letting go of Eren's head. Eren swallowed the cum then stood up, he was satisfied as well. He looked at Rivaille's who still had an expressionless face and smirked.

Rivaille then pinned Eren up against the wall, where his legs were dangling over Rivaille's arms. Eren gasped and moaned so loud that it cause Rivaille to cover his mouth stifling any moans. "Be quiet, you dirty fucking brat." he said between his stifled moans.

He didn't give Eren time to get used to the feeling before he started thrusting hard and fast, making the boy grab his hair he coulnt control his moans, so they both moaned loudly as Rivaille forcefully shut them both up with hard and aggressive kisses, moaning in each others mouths. Rivaille came so hard, he almost dropped the boy. "Now, I won't arrest you this time, but I might not be so gentle." He said to him, panting.

He had hopes that the boy would heed his warning,next time. Little did he know Eren was planning another scheme to get in Rivaille's Pants again.


	2. A Painful Encounter

_**A/N**_

_**yay a new Chapter! **_

_**Thanks for all the revise and faves! **_

_**Glad you love the story!**_

_**Hope I don't dissapoint you levy-rivaille :p**_

**Chapter 2**

**A Painful Encounter**

.

.

.

Eren woke up with the sound of his alarm buzzing annoyingly at 7 am. He didn't know why he had set his alarm so early. _'That was a weird ass dream.'_ He thought to himself. It had been a few days since he was seduced by that prick pig, But his body was still sore from the encounter. 'Hope I don't see him for awhile.' He angrly angrily. With much protest he got up and slowly made his way to the Bathroom for a shower.

Rivaille woke up feeling very refreshed. _'Maybe because I was able to release all that pent up energy on that shitty brat.'_ Groaning, after seeing what time it was, got up started the coffee pot and the shower, begrudgingly to get ready for the day.

Rivaille got out of the shower, toweling off his wet hair, _'Let's see what's on the tube.'_ thinking to himself.

"The scene unfolding before us is a horrendous display of vandalism the authorities have ever seen. it is so vulgar that we cannot show to our viewers." The reporter said. " The authorities have spent some hours reviewing. the security camera pertaining to the vandalizm. They have released the identy of said vandal." There was an image flashed on the screen, an he neatly choked on his coffee. "The vandals name is Eren Yeager, a known deliquentt. The police are hoping to catch him. This is Tracy Hall, fox news."

"Fuck me!" Rivaille growled. "Damn it. I have to get ahold of that shitty brat. Man, I hate teenagers." With a groan he got in his car, to search for that sorry excuse of a teenager.

On the other side of town, Eren lurks in his favorite spot, pained expressionon his face. He wished he could stop being a downer on society. He wondered if he could just once either end it all or just disappear. He only acted out because he longed for attention, find't care if it was sexual or otherwise. He yearned to fill that void in his heart, make him whole again.

He has a purpose and he knows what to do— it keeps him moving forward. It's what makes him try harder, work harder. If Eren did not have a purpose he thinks that he would have turned into one of many people out there not able to handle the sheer amount of pressure.

Ever since his mom died from an overdose, and his father had recently committed suicide, He started skipping his classes, stealing, vandalizing, and even turning tricks, He slowly started to forget who he really was. He even strips sometimes to get money to pay bills and put food on the table. He longed to find someone to fill the empty void in his heart, someone who would help him find himself, The 'REAL EREN' who was hiding somewhere inside him. "Can't I just be happy?" He said aloud to himself.

People are puppets too, in the hands of some higher force, some sort of god. Others believe in other things, and Eren—he's lost faith a long time ago. The cruelty of this world, the pieces of people he's known, friends, and family. There's no god, and if there is it had abandoned Eren by sending all of that suffering.

As Rivaille was driving down a side street, he spotted the stupid brat. He noticed his perfect features, brow all furrowed, arms wrapped around his knees. The boy looked like he was giving up on himself, and Rivaille knew that giving up only lead to one thing and he was not about to let that happen. He decided he was going to show this boy just how much he had to live for, even if it took forever.

He pulled over the car and got out, cautiously walking over to the boy and sitting beside him. "What's wrong kid? It looks like it's the end of the world. Can I help at all?" He asked, looking Into those perfect blue green eyes that looked so sad. Eren looked over at Rivaille sitting next to him, his gorgeous smoky grey eyes looking at him, filled with concern. Oh how he could just loose himself staring into those eyes. "The woes of teenager hood." He replied coldly looking away.

Rivaille decided to keep prodding the kid because something was obviously bothering him. "Hey kid, I might be a cop, but I'm a great listener you know." He told Eren Putting an arm around his shoulder. "Shall we go to my place and talk over lunch?" He asked, raising an eyebrow an flashing a smile at him. "Sure why not." Eren said. _'What's could happen anyway?' _Atleast he would get a free meal out of it.

Rivaille and Eren arrived at his appartment, and Eren opened up to him alittle in the car. He nodded, making sure to listen to everything he had to say, glancing over to him and giving him a concerened look.

As he unlocked the door, Rivaille said this to him, "We're more alike than you think," he said softly. "Seeing you lie there like that; well, I saw myself. I know in that situation I would've given anything for someone to help me, whether I remembered the actual ordeal or not." Eren looked at him with wide eyes, a grin starting to tug at his lips. "So you really mean that?" Eren asked moving closer to him almost touching. "Of course, I wouldn't lie." Rivaille said, noticing the growing happiness that started to show in his expression and his eyes started to look more gentle.

with tat said, Eren made up his mind. He was going to attempt to open up, put his faith and hope in someone again. He moved closer to Rivaille to were their noses almost touched. "Maybe I will trust you, filthy pig." He said a smirk crossing his lips.

With that Rivaille began kissing Eren's neck, causing him to shudder under the touch of his soft lips. He stopped then looked Eren in the eyes.

"Riva-" Eren felt Rivaille aggressively press his lips to his own, Eren whimpered under the force of the kiss but soon began to kiss back as aggressively. He lightly bit Rivaille's lip, causing the other man to moan. Eren felt his hands slither down to his waist. It was then that Rivaille had pushed him on the couch, bositioning Eren on his lap, and continued to devour the boys lips.

Eren felt like he was in heaven. He was starting to feel alive. The fierce and aggressive kisses, the erotic and gentle sensation of lips kissing every part of his body, the gentle hands roaming his body. It was euphoric.

He slowly and gently laid Eren down on the couch positioning himself between the teens thighs. hands gently and lightly moving his hands to remove his shirt. He heard Eren's breath hitch as he placed more kisses all over his chest, nibbling on his collarbone. He looked up at Eren, flushed and berating heavy. "I'm going to make you scream my name, and have you become mine Eren." He said, moving to flick his tounge over his nipple Eren's breath hitched and he moned so seductively, he wanted to take him then and there, but he was going to go slow enough to make the boy writhe with pleasure.

He slowly licked the tip of the erection, Eren's breathy moans caused him to go slower and longer. "Oh fuck Rivaille," he moaned. It doesn't take long for Eren to come undone by the older man's hand alone. "Oh my god, Rivaille I'm coming!" he screamed inbetween moans of extasy. Rivaille smirked to himself. He was going to make this boy his, to where he only needed him alone.

He brought his hand to the teen's lips, pressing the bottom one down with his thumb, and explored his mouth, tounge entangling where the boys moans were making Rivaille start to throb with wanting to take him.

"I'll make sure you won't get out of this house without limping for the next three days." He said as he slid his fingertips down the teen's jaw and Eren closed his eyes again.

This was so wrong, yet he couldn't help but notice how gentle those fingers were. The warmth of that hand pulled Eren against it like a magnet, skin rough but at the same time warm. The older man's lips pressing against his own, softly at first but then firm later, his tongue pushing through his lips in a forceful entry, and Eren didn't mind, not one bit.

The jangle of a belt being removed and the slide of the zipper in the silent room. th sounds of heavy breathing and lustful whispers from Eren, he finally gave in.

After removing what was left of his and Eren's clothes, he positioned himself between his thighs, he leaned in to whisper in Eren's ear. "Are you ready Eren?" Eren was beyond ready. He placed a kiss on his lips and said, " I'm putting it in now, Eren." He slowly pushed into him, hearing moans of extasy erupting from him, so sultry, he thought he would lose his mind.

Eren throws his head back and lets out a muffled shout. Rivaille Was being unbearably slow unlike the first time, the slow almost lazy roll of hips is changed into erratic thrusting, fast and deep. It hurts so fucking bad but in such a good way.

'Faster—ah… please Rivaille! Fuck me, harder Nhh—' he blurts out, not caring what his voice sounds like. He was falling further in extasy.

Rivaille listens to his sultry, breathless moans and moves faster, slams his hips harder with animal like ferocity and begins swearing under his breath,. "You feel so fucking good Eren." He moans. Eren grabs Rivaille's hair, and he moans louder. It's enough seeing Rivaille in this state, it is enough seeing the sweat rolling down that toned body, and that look, the look he gives him, clouded by sexual desires makes it complete. It makes Eren feel alive.

The pressure builds in his lower stomach and Eren is close, It's different, full of feeling and it's enough to make Eren scream, "Fuck me harder Rivaille!" He screamed, "I think I love you, Oh my God!" He looked at Rivaille, the man's gaze wide eyed. "I think I love you too Eren." He moaned. He could feel his orgasm coming, white hot and pleasureable. They both erupted with satisfied moans as Rivaille collapsed on Eren, spent, an feeling like he is in heaven.

They held each other for awhile basking in the feelings they had just confessed to each other. Eren and Rivaille looked at him, caressed his cheek. This boy was an angel who made him forget his own loneliness.

"Eren, I love you." He whispered in his ear. Eren smiled an said, "I think I love you more than ever." He cooed to him

"Tomorrow we'll discuss our future together." He said, tuning his fingers through Eren's hair. "Ok." Was all he said as they drifted off to sleep clutching tightly to each other.

Eren felt like he was finally home in Rivaille'warm embrace.

_**A/N: Well, the story is just getting started! Something will happen to the new love birds next chapter... Stay tuned!**_


	3. Endings and New Beginnings

**Sorry it took me so long to update this.**

**I wasn't feeling confident in my writing, and also got to busy writing my other two will be the last chapter of this story. I will write up a short epilogue though.**

**Chapter 3**

**Endings and New Beginings**

Rivaille awoke to the sound of his alarm, signaling that he'd needed to be up to go to work. He yawned, rolling over still half awake and grinned at the sight of the person cuddled next to him. '_Wow, he looks so peaceful, almost like angel.' _Hegazed at the boys perfect features, while running a finger lightly down his perfectly chiseled jawline then moved to brush a stray hair from his forehead. He leaned over an lightly kissed the boy on his forehead, moving to his eyes, his cheek and then finally lightly kissing his lips.

Eren stirred slightly, and Rivaille then moved to lightly kiss along his jawline leaving a light trail of kisses down his neck, finally resting to nip on his collarbone. He stirred again a soft moan escaping his lips. Rivaille then started to lightly run his tongue down his chest, flicking it over his nipple then suckled it while lightly running his finger over the other, grinning as he made him groan somewhat louder than before.

Eren's eyes fluttered open, and he saw those green eyes filled with lust he simply couldn't hold out anymore. He ran the pads of his thumbs across Eren's hips, smirking when the boy mewed his name ever so quietly. He then slowly removed the boys boxers, revealing his erection. He pumped the pulsating member and more sultry moans escaped Eren's mouth.

Rivaille brought it to his mouth, running his tongue from the base to the tip, flicking his tongue to lap up the small bead of precum that leaked out.

"Rivaille, please stop teasing. It's not very nice." Eren said sarcastically a faint smirk gracing his lips.

"Shut up brat." He said and took the whole erection in one go that made him shut up quickly.

He didn't listen to the boys begging. He continued to slowly tease him, slowly swirling his tongue around the tip, making Eren arch his back. He then started suching him arder swirling his tongue an pumping his hand.

He could tell Eren was close to coming undone, he stopped long enough to reach over and grabbed the lube from the night stand and voted a generous amount on his own hardness, positioning himself between Eren's thighs. He hitched Eren's leg over his shoulder and groaned when he penetrated him slowly. Eren was a panting mess underhim, and he liked it that way.

"Fuck Rivaille, you feel so good!" Eren said letting out a string of obscenities come out in whispered moans.

"Damn, your still so tight. Your so sexy." Rivaille said starting to thrust harder, the sound of his skin slapping and high pitched moans echoing throughout the room. They both came hard, and Rivaille collapsed against Eren,

"Well I'm going to shower. I have to be at work soon." He said clancing over at Eren, who was looking at him with happiness in his eyes.

After the shower he went down stairs to grab a quick bite of breakfast. Eren must've already left be cause he was no where in sight. Sighing heavily, he made his way to the car and pulled away.

Making his way through town to the station, he

could've sworn he saw Eren in the alley way he just drove past. He turned around to get a better view. What he saw next made him regret he ever set foot in this part of town.

He found Eren lying in the alley, crumpled in a heap, blood staining the ground. He nearly screamed and rushed over to him. Cradling the broken and bloody body, he quickly tried to find a pulse and sighed in relief that he was barely pulse was very weak, and if he didn't get him to a hospital soon he would be dead.

They arrived at the emergency room, and he screamed for help. They immediately took him and Rivaille had to wait in the lobby beside himself with grief. His face was stained with tears. 'Please don't let him die. I can't be without him.' He thought to himself.

The doctor finally came in, it was about time he was literally going crazy the last couple hours.

"He'stable now, but he's still in critical condition. He's actually very lucky you found him when you did or he surely would've died."

He said a concerned tone to his voice. The bullet pierced his lung an broke a few ribs as well. So he'll need to stay awhile."

"Can I see him now?" Rivaille asked.

"Of course, This way please." He said motioning to follow him.

Seeing Eren like that, all hooked up to monitors, tube in his throat, IV's everywhere. He looked so helpless lying there like that. Tears started flowing when he sat at his bedside, clutching his hand for dear life.

Eren fell into a coma shortly after coming out of surgery that day. He never left his side. He continued to hold his hand tell him that he loved him evey chance he could. The doctor's were starting to worry because its been three days since he slipped into a coma. He was starting to lose didn't want him to leave him all alone. He couldn't take it, not again.

Two days later, while Rivaille was holding his hand and telling him about his day, and how unbearably quiet the house was without him

He got tired of waiting. "Oi, you shitty better wake your ads up soon." He growled in his ear. He thought he felt a slight twitch in his hand. "Please come back to me Eren, I love you."His eyes grew wide as fingers righted around his hand. He looked up and started crying when he saw those beautiful green eyes looking at him. He thought he would never see them again.

2weeks had passed and Rivaille could finally take him home, Eren was ecstatic to be leaving. He hated hospitals. They got home and he helped Eren get comfortable on their bed. He played on Eren's lap, finally happy the love of his life pulled through.

"I love you so much." He told him his voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you too, shitty brat. Now go to sleep" He said before Eren curled up with him and slowly succomed to exhaustion.

"


	4. Our love is Eternal

**Heres the final of Rampant Desires.**

**This was supposed to be a short chapter, since its more like an epilogue. but it didnt expect to write this much.**

**my tumblr is .com.**

**thanks for reading. and please read my current Fic, Trying to Reach You.**

**Chapter 4**

**Our love is Eternal**

It had been three weeks since Eren almost died. He was just doing so much better than the doctors thought. He was already healed from his injuries. Even I was surprised at how quick he healed. Any normal person would half taken longer.

I rolled over and looked into the eyes of the man I loved so deeply, to the point that my soul needed him. His face was a vision of pure happiness, a slight smile playing on his lips as he slept. I leaned over and gently moved the hair from his face and caressed his cheek ever so lightly. I knew I had to find a way so that I could tie him to me for eternity. That's when I decided I would propose to him today.

I sat up in bed and glanced over at him one last time before I got up quietly, I didn't want to disturb him. I made my way to shower.

After the shower, I went to brush my teeth and grabbed a bite to eat before making my way out to search for the perfect ring that would convey my feelings. I walked into the jewelry store and immediately saw it. It was perfect.

"Excuse me, can I see this ring?" I asked the attendant at the counter.

"Of course sir. You have some great taste." She said pulling out the ring. It was even more perfect up close. The ring was encrusted with emeralds and diamonds, small and perfect around the band. He had the words _'Notre amour est éternel'_, which means _'Our love is Eternal'_ engraved in French on the band.

He made his way home, and started to feel nervous as he pulled into the driveway. He unlocked the door, his nerves getting to him, when he saw Eren making breakfast.

"I'm home!" He called, slightly scaring him making him jump.

"Welcome home." Eren said with that smile that always made him melt.

I wrapped my arms around his slender waist and tilted his chin so I could give him a kiss. It was one of of love and passion, so full of feeling and it made him almost weak in the knees. He grabbed Eren and lifted him onto the kitchen counter, and kissed him again.

"Hey, Eren." He asked. He hoped Eren didn't hear how fast his heart was beating. That anxious feeling crept back into his stomache, and he felt nauseated.

"What is it Rivaille?" Eren asked, a look of curiosity playing across his face.

"I-I have something important to ask you." He said, realizing the shakiness of his voice. As he kneeled down on one knee, he saw Eren's face start to change from curiosity to utter surprise.

"Eren Yeager, I promise to love you from now to eternity. Will you please marry me?" He pulled out a small box and opened it revealing the glittering silver band. He watched Eren's face get softer, and full of emotion. His face contorted ever so slightly as tears started to stream from his gorgeous eyes.

I stayed on my knee witch felt like an eternity. Five minutes went by and I started to feel the uneasiness start to eat away at me.

"Eren, please say something." I said my voice starting to shake and I felt tears start to develop and sting my eyes. _'Please god, don't let him say no.'_ I thought before I started to feel the tears that started to overflow down my cheeks.

"R-Rivaille, I-I-" Eren started to say, his voice cracking as tears were still falling down his cheeks. 'Oh hod, here goes he's going to-' I was quickly cut off and taken aback from his answer.

"Yes, Rivaille!" He exclaimed, taking the ring out of the box.

I lost it. Tears of happiness adorned my face as I stood up wrapping my arms around him.

"Rivaille, what does 'Notre amour est éternel' mean?" He asked looking confused.

"It means our love is eternal." I said, placing it on his finger, then hungrily attacked his lips. The moan that escaped him was making me feel so hot.

I practically tore his shirt off, and then started nipping his neck, making Eren gasp then moan loudly. "Rivaille, should -ngh-ah we m-move? What about the counter?" He asked Between moans, as I was nipping his colar bone.

"I don't care right now, I just want you." I said as I tore the rest of his clothes off. Eren was clawing at my clothes, quickly removing them, and I moaned loud as his fingers brushed the tip of my throbbing member. I moved back to claim Eren's lips again.

I grabbed the lube I had stashed just for this occasion, and slicked my member and slowly pushed in to him. The sound he made as he screamed my name made me go insane. I grabbed his hips hard enough to leave bruises as I slammed into him, my breaths becoming ragged and shallow.

We both didn't last long as I thrust harder into him, hitting the sweet spot that made Eren arch his back and dig his nails into my back. I thrusted a few more times before we both came screaming each others names.

"God I love you so much." I said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Rivaille, Forever." He said breathlessly.

"Always and Forever."

**6 months later:**

"Come on Eren, Were going to be late!" I called into the hallway waiting for him to come out of the bedroom. He emerged in his dress uniform and I had to take a step back. He looked so fucking sexy in it. I was speechless as he walked up to me.

"How do I look?" He asked. He looked so nervous all I could do was bring him close to me by wrapping my arms around his waist, giving a quick kiss on his lips. I stepped back to look at the masterpiece in front of me.

"You look fucking hot. If we weren't running late, I would show you." I said fixing his tie and collar. "Alright we need to get going."

We arrived at the place the ceremony was being held, and Eren gave me a quick peck on my cheek before he made his way to the graduates section. I was brimming with pride.

I remembered back when I first met Eren. He was a troubled teen that kept me so busy and always on my toes. Looking at him now, I can't belive the transformation he's gone through in that time. I can't belive that I fell in love with a delinquent brat two years ago. We did keep our relationship private so far, because Eren didn't want to be kicked out of the academy for it. I was upset, but I got over it when I asked the love of my life to marry me. Now six months later and I was brimming with such pride to how much he has grown into such a caring and gentle man.

**"Ladies and gentleman, please give your attention at the stage as we celebrate the graduation of our newest police officers."**

There was loud claps and whistles that ereupted as the new recruits walked on stage, saluting the sea of people. Eren glance at him from the corner of his eye and mouthed **'I love you' **to me as he had the biggest grin on his face and his emerald eyes were glittering with pride.

**"Before we conclude the ceremony, our brightest recruit who graduated top of the class will make a speech." The caprtain ofthe police force said with a big grin. I saw Eren walk up to the microphone and give his speech.**

"Thank you Captain." He began looking nervously at the crowdfeeling something sink heavy in his stomache. As his eyes scanned the crowd, he finally locked his eyes on me and had a new since of purpose showing in his eyes. "Two years ago, I never thought I would be here graduating today, but then I met someone who changed me from a delinquent to the man I am today." His eyes still on me as he flashed a smile and continued. "Captain Rivaille saved my life back then. He saw a troubled kid who probably either ended up dead or in prison. He became the love of my life. He changed me into the gentle caring person I am today." He took a deep breath before he continued, and I could tell he was nervous about his next sentence. "I am proud to be standing here today-" He stopped to comepose himself trying to stop the tears that started to slide down his cheeks. "Thanks to my husband Captain Rivaille. Thank you baby, I love you do much."

I stared at him in utter surprise, tears also falling down my cheeks. I wasn't expecting this at all, I found myself falling deeper in love with him.

"Thank you Eren. Alright this concludes this year's graduation! Have a great day everyone and thanks for coming." The Captain said, then the crowd broke apart, everyone congratulating all the new recruits. I froze when I saw Eren coming towards me I was still somewhat teary eyed from his moving speech.

"I'm so proud of you Eren." I said holding his hands. I pulled him into a quick kiss before we left. I truly was proud of him, the light and love of my life, my husband.

"Really Rivaille?" He said kissing me again, and I tried so hard not to kiss him to long, because I was still embarrassed from the earlier speech he gave.

I pulled away from him long enough to burn the image of him like this in my memory. I wanted to keep it like this forever.

"Hey Eren," I said my voice dropping to a sultry tone, "We need to get home so I can tear off that uniform." He said to Eren. "I really love a man in uniform. It's so sexy."

We left shortly after, but we didn't make it home.


End file.
